


naps

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Asahi shouldn't take naps





	

Asahi likes naps in theory, but hates them in principle.

He always walks up groggy, sweaty, and with the distinct taste of refried beans in his mouth.

 

He’s in the living room, searching for Noya who is nowhere to be found when Akaashi bursts through the front door.

“Has anyone seen Suga?” he asks, searching around the room.

Kageyama and Hinata pop into the room.

“I haven’t seen him since Oikawa came over,” says Kageyama with a shrug.

Daichi appears in the room, an envelope in his hands. “Here,” he says, holding out the envelope to Akaashi. “Suga told me to give this too you.”

Asahi doesn’t know _exactly_ what’s going on, but judging by the smug satisfaction on Daichi’s face it can’t be good.

“He did _what??”_ Akaashi screeches, reading the note.

Hinata and Kageyama both shift to read over his shoulder. “What’s poutine?” Hinata asks at the same moment Kageyama says, “…ran away…to _Canada??”_

“I wish I could say I’m surprised,” Daichi smirks, still smug, “But Suga’s always found it easy to move from one person to the next.”

Akaashi is still standing frozen in the middle of the room.

Asahi doesn’t know what to do.

“Who would run away to Canada with _Oikawa¸_ of all people?” Kageyama muses, wrapping himself around Hinata.

 

 

“Suga, _what have you done?”_ Asahi hisses to his computer screen, skyping with Suga.

Suga beams back at him through the computer screen, a shirtless Oikawa wrapped around him happily. “They have poutine,” he says, shrugging.

“But…Akaashi??”

Another shrug. “Akaashi is great, but I realized that Oikawa was my one true love, and Canada is so lovely in the spring.”

“…what?”

“Yeah,” pipes up Oikawa. “And I realized that Iwaizumi was never going to get it together enough to be with me, so I asked Suga to run away with me.”

“I’m,” Asahi pauses, breathes for a second. “So confused.”

Suga opens his mouth, about to respond, when Hinata and Kageyama appear in the middle of the room. “Hey remember how we’re working on our communication?” Hinata says to Kageyama, nearly vibrating in excitement.

Asahi just turns slightly, so that Suga can see what’s happening in the room as well.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says absently, frowning as he picks at something on his shirt.

“Well I’m moving to New York with Kenma!” Hinata chirps happily, grinning up at Kageyama.

“What?!” exclaims Kageyama, Suga and Oikawa.

“Yeah!” Hinata continues, unfazed by the shock of everyone in the room. “He got a design internship of some kind in the city and doesn’t want to go alone, and I figure if Suga can do it then so can I!”

Asahi shakes his head. “Look what you’ve done now,” he says to Suga, as chiding as he could ever be.

Kenma picks this moment to appear in the living room, Kuroo and Tsukishima hot on his heels. “Ready to go?” He asks Hinata, ignoring Kuroo who’s clinging tightly to his legs while Tsukishima struggles to pull him off.  

“Don’t go,” whines Kuroo. “Kenma, you’re the love of my life.”

“Excuse me?” says Tsukishima, dropping Kuroo’s leg.

“Excuse you?” asks Hinata, putting his hands on his hips and frowning down at Kuroo. “You already have a boyfriend, don’t steal mine.”

“Excuse _you?_ ” Kageyama all but screeches. “But _you_ have a boyfriend. Me, in case you forgot.”

“Kuroo get your slutty hands off my boyfriend,” says Yaku, literally appearing out of nowhere.

Asahi would like to know where these people keep coming from.

“What is going on??” Suga and Oikawa ask through the speakers of his computer.

Several things happen at once.

Tsukishima manages to drag Kuroo off Kenma, allowing Kenma to lunge for Hinata and vanish from the room, leaving Kageyama gaping uselessly at the spot where Hinata was a second ago. Yaku, who had lunged for Kenma as he leapt for Hinata, loses his balance and falls on top of Kuroo, who burst into tears as Kenma and Hinata disappear.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

The front door bursts open and Tendou walks into the room, a cow close behind him.

Noya is perched on top of the cow, wearing nothing but a turtle onesie.

“Can I keep this here?” Tendou asks, gesturing to the cow. “There isn’t enough room at my apartment.”

The cow moos.

“The turtle comes with it,” says Tendou, gesturing to the turtle that was Noya just a second ago.

“What happened to my boyfriend?” asks Asahi, dazed.

“Haven’t seen him,” shrugs Tendou, blinking rapidly. “But I did eat and entire dish of brownies so, I could be wrong.”

Asahi thinks that for once, Tendou might _actually_ be the soberest person in the room, which is saying something.

“What fools these mortals be,” says Ushijima, sitting on the couch next to Asahi.

“Is that a cow?” screeches Oikawa. “Babe, we gotta go back,” he says, shaking Suga.

“You can’t,” says Yachi, from her perch on the couch behind Asahi. “You burned all your bridges on your way out. How are you going to get across the river?” She asks, cocking her head and pointing to the river flowing swiftly through the middle of the room.

“Oh, right.” Suga shrugs. “I’m a good swimmer.” He dives into the river, swimming swiftly against the current as Oikawa cheers him on from Canada.

“I think this is a bad idea,” says the turtle, shocking the cow so badly that it moos in distress and jumps into the river after Suga.

“Well,” mutters Daichi, coming up behind Asahi. “This could have gone better.”

Asahi doesn’t know what to think, and decides that waking up from his nap was the worst decision he’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools, kids.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
